Some vehicles include a reverse parking assistance system in which video or image data from the area behind the vehicle is captured by a rear-facing camera system. Such a camera system typically includes a single camera. The video or image data captured by the camera is presented on a display located in a forward portion of the vehicle, such as in a dashboard or an instrument panel. Some reverse parking assistance systems also include sensors operable to detect objects located behind the vehicle and the proximity of such objects to the vehicle.